


If You Were Mine To Lose

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emothional Hurt/No Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack reveals his true feelings and doesn't get much for his trouble.





	If You Were Mine To Lose

Jack lay across his bed, trying to gather his thoughts to put them on paper. There was so much he wanted to say to Mac, but didn't because he was afraid of being rejected. He finally got his thoughts together and put pen to paper.....

Mac, 

I know this is isn't quite how things like this are done, but I'm scared to tell you face-to-face. You see, I've had a “thing” for you for a while now, and I never said anything because I didn't think you would return my feelings. You see, in all the time I've known you, you've never really noticed me. Just a friend is all I've been to you.

If I could only hold you just one time, in that one short moment Heaven would mine. I'd gladly let you break my heart for just one memory, just to know that you were mine to lose.......  
Jack

 

Jack read what he'd written and satisfied, he put the note into an envelope and wrote Mac's name in the front. He tucked it into his work bag with the intention of sliding it under Mac's office door before Mac got to work the next morning. As he was getting ready for bed, Jack wondered if he was doing the right thing. He decided that he'd never know until he tried. He fell into a troubled sleep thinking about Mac.

 

The next morning found Jack more nervous than ever. He checked to see if Mac was in his office, and found the office still dark. He checked the hall once more and slid the envelope under Mac's office door. As he made his way down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder what the outcome would be. Once he got to his office, Jack closed and locked the door, trying to catch his breath. As fate would have it, Matty had Jack working with some new recruits while Mac was working on other things. Jack was relieved that he most likely wouldn't be seeing Mac that day. Shortly after lunch, Jack called Matty to tell her that he wasn't feeling well and was taking the rest of the day off.

Once Jack arrived home, he drank a beer and paced the apartment from one end to the other. He was a nervous wreck, and hoped the beer might calm him down. The beer did its' thing and soon, Jack went to take a nap. Sometime later, Jack was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He got up to see who it was, and was shocked to see Mac on the other side of the spy hole. This was the moment he'd been dreading. He debated for a moment whether to pretend he wasn't home, or open the door. He decided to throw caution to the wind and open the door, consequences be damned!

Jack opened the door and greeted Mac. Mac said that he couldn't stay long, but that he'd found Jack's note, and came by to address the situation......

“Jack, I want you to know that I am flattered at your interest in me, but I have to be honest; I don't swing that way.....”

“Mac, I'm really sorry about the note.....um, I......”

“Jack, you have nothing to be sorry for.....”

“I don't?”

“No.... I still consider you my friend...... I hope this doesn't cause a problem between us......”

“It's a lot to take in, but I don't think it will be a problem......”

“That's good to know....listen, I hate to have to go but I've got a million things to do, so.....

Jack walked over to the front door and opened it. Mac said his goodbye and was gone. Jack closed and locked the front door. He headed for the bedroom and flung himself across the bed, letting the tears flow, knowing nothing was ever going to be right again. Not now, not ever!

 

Mac lay in bed, thinking about his encounter with Jack earlier. The pain and confusion on Jack's face was enough to make Mac feel like shit. He'd been lying to Jack when he said he didn't swing that way. He wanted Jack Dalton in the worst way, but Nikki Carpenter stood in his way. She'd come back, they had gotten together, and before Mac knew it, they were making wedding plans. He blamed a lot of why he's hurt Jack on the fact that his family was ultra-conservative, and would have a fit if he'd brought Jack home as his partner. In their mind, you married, had a 9 to 5 job, and a house full of kids. Mac knew deep down that wasn't for him. As he fell asleep, Mac knew he had to find a solution for this whole thing, and soon.

Things at work were strained at best between Jack and Mac. One afternoon, Jack stopped by the break room for a coffee, and didn't see Mac until it was too late. Mac spoke to Jack, Jack spoke back, and proceeded to make his coffee. Mac quietly asked Jack if they could talk a moment. Jack told him to make it quick because he needed t get back to work......

“I wanted to know if you would be my best man at the wedding......”

“I wish I could, Mac, but I've got a previous commitment for that day.....sorry.......”

Jack turned to leave the break room, but not before he saw the hurt look on Mac's face. He headed down the hall to his office, closed and locked the door. He thought about Mac's request and got angry. How dare Mac ask him to be his best man, and stand by watching that bitch? Jack decided that the best course of action would be to leave things alone for the time being. Mac sat in the break room after Jack's departure feeling dejected and more that a bit pissed at himself. He knew he'd hurt Jack, and that explained Jack's coldness and distance of late, and now this.

Time started running out, and Mac was still at a loss as to fix things with Jack. People in the office noticed the strain between Mac and Jack. When asked, Jack simply replied that Mac was probably turned him down to be his best man. When asked why, Jack said that he had a previous commitment. Mac was busy with wedding preparations, and had little time to concern himself with other peoples' nosiness. Mac was growing more and more agitated, but was trying to hide it. He still wasn't sure about marrying Nikki, and it was killing him inside that Jack wouldn't have anything to do with him. As a peace offering, Mac invited Jack to his bachelor party, but Jack promptly turned him down.

On the day of Mac's wedding, Jack was getting ready to run some errands when the doorbell rang. He peeked through the spy hole and saw the Fed Ex guy standing there. He opened the door, and the guy said he had a letter for him and that he needed to sign for it. Jack signed, and and closed the front door. The letter was addressed to him in Mac's familiar scrawl. Jack tore the letter open and began to read...... 

Jack,

I had hoped that I could have found the words to say this to you face-to-face, but no such luck. I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did, and I know you probably hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I know this will probably come as a shock, but I have feelings for you, too. I just don't quite to know what to do about them. Blame it on my background, or whatever.

I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you will be hard, but if you come to the wedding (which I doubt you will), when I come down the aisle, please turn away so you won't see the tears I'm shedding, and know that when I look at her and say “I do...” in my heart I'll be wishing it was you........

Mac

Jack swiped at the tears and was out the door in a flash. He found the church where the ceremony was taking place, hoping he would get there in time. Just as the minister got to the part about anyone having just cause why the couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold their piece. Jack burst through the door of the chapel saying; “Stop the wedding! I have just cause right here!” as he was waving Mac's letter in the air...........

Jack pulled up in front of his building and shut the car off. He looked over at Mac and smiled. Mac smiled back and began to laugh. They got out of the car and went upstairs. Once inside, Mac sat down on the sofa and Jack went to get them a beer. When Jack came back, he sat down and the two men began to talk.....

“Jack, I really am glad you showed up at the church.....”

“When I read your letter, that was all it took for me to know that you really needed me.”

“So what happens now?”

“What do you mean, Mac?”

“What do we do about us?”

“Mac that's gonna be a tough one...... there's still Nikki to deal with, your parents, the people we work with.....”

“You didn't answer my question, Jack.....”

“Mac, I'll stand beside you every step of the way, but I feel you need to deal with these other issues before there can be an “us”.....”

Mac gave some thought to what Jack had said. He needed to clear the way for the two of them, and though it would take hard work, he felt it could be done. He vowed to himself then and there that he was going to do everything he could to earn Jack's love and trust. He also planned to show Jack by word and deed that he was glad Jack had given him a chance..........

THE END


End file.
